Spindles provide for increased production, and improved overall efficiency of machining devices such as lathes, milling machines, drilling machines, etc. However, known spindles may be very complex and often constructed from very expensive components such as advanced bearing assemblies and motors. Hence, spindles tend to be very expensive, which limit their usage to only very high production quantities and high cutting qualities.
An alternative solution is spindle speeders (also referred to as spindle speed increasers or multipliers). These devices may be assembled on the machining device and rotate together with the main spindle of the machining device. Thus, the overall rotation speed of the assembly may be the algebraic sum of the rotation speed of the spindle speeders and the rotation speed of the main spindle of the machining device.
Furthermore, many spindle speeders require an external power supply to the machining device such as air pressure, water pressure or electricity. Normally, these external power supplies are not available at old and low cost machining devices. Thus, the utilization of many of spindle speeders by these machining devices is impractical. This fact extremely reduces the market size for these solutions.
However, many machining devices, including these found at workshops of all sizes, include systems for delivering pressurized coolant fluid through the main spindle.